


Finding Hope

by WhenWeNextMeetMyFriends



Series: An Alternate Fate (aka jordan lives and so do others) [2]
Category: The Crafting Dead
Genre: Everyone lives, F/F, M/M, Multi, Not long enough, Reunion Fic, everyone is happy, how long will this last?, pretty exciting stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenWeNextMeetMyFriends/pseuds/WhenWeNextMeetMyFriends
Summary: My gun ran out of bullets. I chucked it at the head of a Walker, sliding my emergency fire axe from a loop on my jeans.Jordan ran out last, having been more conservative previously with his weaponry. He too launched his rifle at a Walker, his weapon of choice being a katana that woudn’t last long.This was it. There were too many. I squeezed my eyes shut, swinging out-Gunshots.





	Finding Hope

“Drop!”

I surged forward, tackling Jordan to the ground as Saffron shot over our heads at a Walker mere feet away. If I had moved a moment later, Jordan could’ve been-

“Shit!” I flipped around, shooting more of the Walkers. There were dozens of them, surging from all angles. Our backs were to the tall white obelisk that had once symbolized the beginning of a nation. How ironic that it would be standing amidst the fall.

“There’s too many of them,” Saffron helped me stand, Jordan popping up with us. Together, we faced back to back to back, guns raised.

“If we don’t get out of here,” Jordan’s voice wavered, reminding me that this kid was fucking 13, “You… you guys were great. I’m thankful I got to meet you.”

“Shut up Jordy,” Saffron grunted, shooting off another few shots, “This isn’t going to be our end.”

I stayed silent, not wanting to call out Saffron for the uncertainty in her voice. In all honesty… I was terrified. There were so many Walkers, and we were low on ammo as it was. We had nowhere to go.

“I love you both,” My voice surprised me, but I refused to show it. “You… you were a great family. I’m glad we made it this far.”

“Parker-”

Our group pressed closer and closer together, to the monument behind us. The white, dirtied and covered in dead ivy, contrasted the glistening snow on the ground all around. Spots of red ruined the pure white, the bright crimson coming from each of us in turn.

“Fuck!” Saffron cried, shooting the last of her bullets. She chucked her gun, pulling out a machete. “I… fuck, I don’t want to die!”

“We… we need a diversion,” I glanced up at the White House in the distance, “enough of one to let the others get into that building. If we can manage it, then at least you two will live.”

“We’re not letting you be an idiot, Parker,” Saffron glared at me briefly, turning away only to keep killing Walkers, “We just need to hold out a bit longer.”

My gun ran out of bullets. I chucked it at the head of a Walker, sliding my emergency fire axe from a loop on my jeans. 

Jordan ran out last, having been more conservative previously with his weaponry. He too launched his rifle at a Walker, his weapon of choice being a katana that woudn’t last long. 

This was it. There were too many. I squeezed my eyes shut, swinging out-

Gunshots.

I opened my eyes to see the back of the horde being mowed down by bullets. Others were here, and our efforts doubled despite our exhaustion. Before too long, the last of the horde was knocked down, revealing a group of four people before us.

There was a latino guy with sunglasses, black hair that was all over his face. He was tall and thin, staying near the back of the group.

Another man, this one wearing a mask that covered his face. It looked like a tiger, faded and scratched. He was buff, tan jacket and long black pants covering any identifiable features.

The third man had dark skin, dark eyes, dark hair. He was muscular as well, but not like the other. He looked like a fighter, while the other man was your typical weight-lifting gym attendee.

The fourth man… I dropped my axe, running to him full speed. His lighter skin and messy reddish-brown hair were so familiar to me, even if he was taller than when he left home. His blue eyes shone in the faint sunlight, and his smile grew.

“Nick!” I threw myself into his arms, crushing him in a hug. He did the same with me, holding me tight. We were about the same height - ‘fucking shorties’ as Saffron would say - and shared the same physique. If it weren’t for my darker skin, we would be practically identical.

“Parky,” He pulled away, holding me at arm-length by my shoulders to take in my looks. “You’ve… grown so much.”

“Jordan,” The man who had stood to Nick’s right ran over to the kid, who leapt into his arms.

“Ghetto!” Jordan seemed very,  _ very _ excited to see this man. I watched Nick’s eyes flicker away from me and to the kid, and I was shoved aside as he ran to hug Jordan as well.

“Nick!” Jordan stretched, pulling Nick into the hug as well. I glanced to my left, seeing the man in the mask shift uncomfortably.

“How are you alive? You… you were blown up…” Ghetto’s voice was shaky, sounding on the verge of tears almost.

“Parker and Saffron saved me,” Jordan gestured to us as I returned to Saffron’s side. “I got far enough away from the bomb to not die, but… I was really hurt. They took care of me for a long time.”

Saffron wrapped her arm around my shoulders as Nick looked over to us. I shrugged, smiling a bit as he ran to hug us both. I felt Saffron stiffen at the attention, and helped her awkwardly hug him back.

“Hold up,” The sunglasses guy walked over, breaking up the reunion thing, “What’s… am I missing something?”

Nick shrugged, looking between Jordan and I. “It’s… a long story. Let’s find somewhere warm, and I can fill you in Shark.”

We all turned to the White House, deciding without saying a word that we would head there. Maybe we’d find something important inside.

Maybe we’d find hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Second part! I've decided that Imma just like,,, write what order I wanna and say in the tags if it comes before/after other parts. I really wanted to write this reunion scene, and next up we'll learn more about Parker and Saffron. More than you might've wanted to know but... y'know.
> 
> Be prepared for angst! (Also go check out Charlie's series on TCD because fuck it's good and I borrowed some headcanons from there for characters. You're doing amazing sweetie!)
> 
> I don't remember what I did for the last part's notes, and this is unedited. Sorry!


End file.
